Playlist Drabbles
by Lunalover009
Summary: 5 SasuNaru drabbles based on 5 songs randomly selected from my playlist enjoy! YAOI!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs listed.

Okay so I found this thing were you pick your favourite paring and write 5 drabbles based on 5 songs randomly selected from your playlist, and you only have so much time to write it before the song ends. Here's my version of 5 SasuNaru song drabbles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Incomplete'_ by Alanis Morissette

I've been running my whole life all alone trying to find a way to gain the power to beat my brother Itachi but there are those times were I think I'm missing something and I think about that dope back home wishing I could be there with him and his friends. Dreaming about a normal life with him with kids of my own and heck even a pet dog to fill the lonely hole inside me. That kind of life is for normal people not me I _must _accomplish my ambition I _must_ get my revenge.

'_Kelsey'_ Metro Station

(A/N: this one's just Naruto thinking to himself)

There's no need to hide up there in your big empty mansion all by yourself. You need to let me in I'll protect you; I know what it feels like to be alone. I'll do anything for you because it's only going to get harder; being alone is always so hard. So let me in let me say I love you I want you so much, I love you so much, I'll do anything for you and we won't be alone anymore. But you never ever let me in and I'm not sure you ever will.

'_Single Ladies (put a ring on it)_' Beyonc'e

Dancing in the club swinging his hips to the music's pounding beat and grinding up against his new boy friend Kakashi, completely ignoring the heated gaze of his raven headed ex team mate who's eyes he can feel boring into his back '_if he wanted some of this he should have made a move before I moved on and found someone who can say that he wants me out loud._' And now he's angry at our old sensei because he _stole_ me away _ha!_ Not paying any attention to the Uchiha and dancing closer to the older man who has his mind locked on the ring sitting at home safely in the bedside table of their bedroom.

'_Haunted'_ Evanescence

Naruto had been standing there at _his_ grave in the rain for hours now thinking over those past mistakes he made and the things he would give _anything_ to do over, he hated standing here, it felt like _he_ was watching him and the atmosphere around the place felt like it was pulling him down, drowning him in the pressure but Naruto knew it what it was. That feeling trying to take him, trying to drag them closer together. He wouldn't go, not yet, not now.

'_Smother me'_ The Used

Sasuke knelt there in front of his boyfriend of two years pouring his heart out for the world to hear "Naruto let me the one to call you call mine, let me be the one to call you baby all the time, let me be the one to hold you tight. And surely you can take some comfort knowing that your mine. I've found my place in the world by your side. will you marry me?" Sasuke looked up at his blonde boyfriend who stood there motionless with tears running down his cheeks. Standing from his kneeling position he pulled the unresponsive man to his chest desperately hoping that wasn't a sign of rejection. Relief filled his heart when Naruto whispered in his ear "_yes_, I will. I will marry you Sasuke."

'_Womanizer_' Britney Spears

Naruto tied a naked willing Sasuke to the bed posts tying all his limbs extra tight with reinforced chakra so he wouldn't be able to escape and crawling up his chest earning a grin from his boyfriend "Hn, kinky not your usual dope" Naruto grinned back

"I know but tonight's _special_ I have some people I want you to meet" slowly walking over to the door Naruto opens it to let in three different girls two brunettes and a redhead that looked awfully familiar Sasuke went pale as a sheet the second he recognised them. They were the girls he slept with just this past week what the hell were they doing _here!_ Naruto laughed when he saw his boyfriends face "yes Sasuke I know what you've been up to I've known for a long time just this week you proved it to me." as he finished talking the tree girls transformed into three of Naruto's shadow clones "and I only have one thing to say to that, have fun trying to untie yourself!" the clones disappeared and the blonde walked out the door without looking back.

**Lol I just realised when I was almost done with the last one I did 6 instead of 5 XP **

**Review and tell me what you think! ^-^**


End file.
